Sabo's Desires
by revolutnarysabo
Summary: Sabo and Koala from One Piece finally get together. Saboala, SaboKoa, Sabo Koala Smut. Don't read if sexual content offends you. Any jokes are not meant to offend anyone.
1. Chapter 1 - Sabo's Desires

Koala could tell Sabo was not pleased as he got off the boat with the new crew from the mission. It was particularly strange because the crew seemed very joyful. "What's wrong Sabo, your report said the mission was a success"

Sabo replied, "Yes, the mission was a big success. We finished a whole day early so I even took us to port to celebrate. I'll go report to Dragon."

Koala watched as Sabo gave his report to Dragon. Dragon was happy the new crew of men were so capable and congratulated him on fending off the pirates. Dragon followed up by asking Sabo why he seemed so agitated. It was highly unusual of him. Sabo said he must be tired and would go to his quarters. Later, Koala noticed that he ate supper in his room instead of joining the crew. They all were so happy, so what could have happened? She decided to visit him.

Sabo was attempting to read a book when Koala knocked on his door. "Come in" he said. Koala told him "Something is bothering you, tell me about it. I am not leaving until you do." After a minute of silence Sabo made her promise not to tell anyone. "Why is it that every guy in this world is gay! We started to party and then the whole crew ended up banging each other. Not just my crew but the whole bar. No, the whole town. There was even a brother and brother getting together. Not that I care but come on, can't one guy in this world be straight. I had to leave the party!"

Well, this caught Koala off guard, but she had to agree. "I know how you feel. It seems like every lady is gay also. And what is up with most of their boobs being bigger than their heads. It has to be the Grand Line. Back in the East Blue there were properly proportioned, straight people. Take Robin for example. I love her and all but I have to jump when I hug her. If not my head is engulfed in her breasts." Koala notice this last comment cheered Sabo up. She shook her head and poured them some glasses of Champagne. "Let's cheers to us straight people. We might be the only ones". They drank and began to talk.

After a while Sabo realized he was tired of how things were between Koala and him. After leaving that party he spent the day thinking of her. The thing is he was sure she liked him too. It was so obvious even he could tell. Without thinking he blurted out "Koala. I want you"

Wait, thought Koala. What did he just say! Of course she wanted him, but what did he mean? There has been so many times she thought he said something that meant he wanted them to be together but it was a stupid misunderstanding. Was this was one of those times? Of course it is. "Yes Sabo. I can do anything you want"

Sabo smiled, this opportunity was not going to be wasted like the many times before. Pushing her gently against the wall he kissed her. Koala's lips were soft, the feeling of electricity flow through his body. It was so right, he was finally kissing his Koala. Caressing her cheek as they kissed they remained like this for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly he let his hand slide down her body, over her back, which was more sensual than he ever imagined, until it rested on her bottom. It was round and soft. Squeezing it, his fingers sank into them. He became as hard as a rock. Grabbing her ass harder he pulled her towards him.

Koala could not believe they were kissing, her heart was going doki doki. The dream she dreamed hundreds of times came true. It was so sudden, she didn't want this moment to end. Suddenly she was thrust towards him when he squeezed her ass. With shock she felt his cock through his pants, it was so hard. Breathing heavily, she felt her sex getting ready to accept him. Would it hurt or feel good, she wondered. Wait! I can't give him my virginity yet,what about the romantic dates I had envisioned. I want him badly, but not yet. Breaking their kiss she looked him in the eyes and said "Sabo, I like this... I want this, but we are not having sex tonight. It's too soon"

Sabo paused. "Well how about a blow job?"

Shocked, Koala replied, "Sabo! Who do you think I am? I'll have to work up to that... No, I take that back, maybe never."

Sabo paused again and said "Ok, but I still want to fulfill my desires with you."

Koala did not know what he meant, but felt safe so said "Ok".

Grabbing her slender waist he began kissing her again. The speed of his heart kept on increasing. Slipping his hand under her skirt he followed the outline of her panties with his finger tips several times. Her butt was so curvy and soft. Sliding his finger up her butt cheeks to her skirt he grabbed a hold of it and pulled it down. It fell to the floor.

"Sabo" exclaimed Koala.

"Don't worry, I know, no sex" replied Sabo.

Fine then, she thought, and unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Pausing for a moment she admire him. Damn, he was very strong, but not overly huge. Building up her courage, she traced her fingers around his pecks a few times, then over his stomach. Running her fingers down his abs she looked at the V shaped muscles rising from his pants. She felt very secure standing this close to him. Kissed his chest she ran her finger along his belt line, it hit something. Looking down she jumped back. "Sabo, that's your penis!" The tip was protruding from his pants and she had touched it. She had never seen one before, never mind touch one. They both blushed.

Sabo's heart was raising. Koala had touched his penis. It throbbed as it hardened even further. It hurt because it was being squeezed between his belt and stomach. He undid his belt to relieve the pressure, then thought screw it, and took off his pants and underwear.

Koala thought 'what...Sabo is naked in front of me. What about the no sex promise? But damn… he is sexy.' She couldn't help but to look at his erect cock. It went beyond his belly button, it was so big. It scared her a bit. How could it ever fit in her? What should she do?

Sabo walked up to her and ran his left hand through her hair. Resting his forehead against hers, causing his golden hair flowed down beyond her face so that all they could see was each other's eyes, he whispered "You are very beautiful". A tear formed in Koala's left eye. Placing his right hand on her hip he slipped it under her shirt and followed her slender stomach up to the bottom of her breast. She gasped, her eyes panicked for a second. Waiting for her to settle down, he gently grasped her breast. It was voluptuous and soft. He caressed it for a minute. Koala breathed heavily. Finding her nipple he gently drew a circle around it. Koala moaned, her nipple got hard. Sabo was exhilarated, he pinched it and pulled gently. Koala grabbed his waist tight and bit her lips. Sabo grabbed her shirt and took it off, then stood back to look at her. She was so curvy, her breast were so full and perky. Koala was gorgeous.

Koala was stunned. All she had on was her panties and Sabo was examining her. She should be ashamed, but she liked it. Leaning forward, purposely making her breasts sway, she asked "Do you like what you see?", knowing full well he did. Barely, he managed to say yes. It was time for her would take control. Grabbing both side of his face she pulled it towards hers and they shared a deep kiss. Time stood still again. Her sex ached for him. Followed his strong back with her hands she reached his butt and gave them a good squeeze. They were as soft as fluffy little clouds, but under them she could feel his strong muscles. Resting against her stomach was his erect cock. It was sticky with excitement. Sabo reached down and grabbed her panties. Her sex was ready, she was ready, but she had to hold him to his promise. "No. They stay on today... and you are not allowed to touch what they cover."

"You're right, I did promise." Sabo said. Grabbing a chair he told her to sit, which she did. Looking down at her he saw his throbbing cock beside her perfect body. Grabbing his shaft he rubbed its tip on her nipple. Koala yelled "Sabo!" The thrill was almost too much for him to handle, he paused, then did it again. Koala said "Sabo" much more calmly this time. He pressed his tip against her other nipple. This time she let out a moan. It felt good for him to. He circled her nipple with his tip; the visual was almost too much for him to handle. He could feel himself building up for an explosion. Grabbing the Champagne he poured some on his cock to rinse it and told her to kiss it. Hesitating, she looked him in the eyes. Puckering her lips she slowly kissed the side of his tip, his cock trembled in excitement.

'Holy shit, I'm kissing his penis' thought Koala. It tasted like Champagne. What he previously did to her made her feel so dirty, but it also sent shivers of excitement down her spine. She would not admit it but she enjoyed it. Taking the Champagne he poured some on her breasts and told her to squeeze them together. It was too hot not too. He began to rub his cock between her breasts. Shivers went through her body when he rubbed her nipples with his tip again, she could not help to moan. She could feel his cock throb when he rubbed it between her breasts again. He began to do it faster, his whole body was pulsing. Pulling it out he pushed her forehead tilting her head backwards and said he was cuming. Wait! What! Seeing his cock shudder she quickly closed her eyes and mouth.

The first blast landed on her forehead and went down to her nose. His cock jerked to the side and his second blast landed on her cheek. The third and fourth ones was on her mouth which she kept closed. There were several smaller spurts that landed on her left breast.

It happened so fast. Keeping her eyes closed she could feel it. It felt warm; it felt exhilarating; it felt… nope, she could not convince herself that it felt good, it felt dirty. How did she let this happen? What was Sabo thinking? Opening her eyes she saw Sabo looking at her. He was looking at her caringly. She realized they did this together. It wasn't dirty if it was with Sabo. It was ok. They were a couple now.

Sabo was shocked at the amount of his pearly white seed that stuck to Koala's face. She looked hot. He felt relieved; he felt good; he felt very masculine. He could tell Koala didn't know what to think. Time seemed to pause for a moment. Finally Koala looked into his eyes and smiled. Sabo felt connected with his best friend, he knew he wanted to be with her forever. He was about to tell her this when all of a sudden she got an angry look on her face. Standing straight up she grabbed his cheeks and pulled them until they hurt.

"Sabo. For the last time, I told you to close the linen closet door. What do I need to do to make you remember!"

 _Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed. Please consider favoriting it._


	2. Chapter 2 - Saboala Firsts

It has been five days since the Revolutionaries had set sail from their base to liberate another island from the world government. Dragon was away so Sabo was in charge, though everyone knew Koala was the brains behind the operation. The plan was well thought out and she was sure no innocent people would be injured. The fight was three days away. Tonight she was letting the crew have a feast because starting tomorrow they would have to be all business. The hardest part of this trip was pretending her and Sabo were not dating.

At the dinner table Ivankov was being more boisterous than usual, which is saying a lot. Sabo offered to let him sit at the head of the table. Secretly it was so that he could sit farther away from Koala, as he was afraid of giving away their secret. Sabo and Inazuma sat on lvankov's right, while Koala and Hack sat on his left. The rest of Dragons crew filled up the rest of the table. "Sabo!", Ivankov bellowed unrestrained, "You sly dog. You should've told me why you transferred that new crew under me! Though the surprise was worth it. I was in hysterics the first time they started banging each other during a feast on our boat. It was a party to remember. Also they are so strong. Once I finish training them in Newkama Kempo they will be as strong as Buggy's crew. Too bad we left them behind at the main base for this mission". The conversation continues as Inazumi, who was in her warm and cheerful female form, asked about the party, while Hack asked about their fighting abilities. They both seemed oblivious to the other half of the conversation. Sometimes Sabo wondered about what Dragon's revolutionary intentions were based on the crews he selected.

Koala had to excuse herself to use the restroom. When she left the restroom there was Sabo. "What are you doing here?" she said silently. "I offered to go get more booze", said Sabo, "Come join me." They went to the cargo hold where the booze was and he said "I know a private place". He took her behind some barrels and kissed her. "Sabo, we said not on this trip." He replied "You also said today we relax." She kissed him back. She would be lying if she said she wasn't happy this was happening. He guided his hand up her shirt to her breasts and caressed them. She had gotten used to this over the past month of dating. He pressed her nipple. She moaned. She looked down to watch his hand move under her shirt. She started to think about what happened just six days ago.

 _(flashback in italics)_

 _Tomorrow the revolutionary army was going to set sail on their latest mission. Koala had the whole army loading the boat. It was 1:30 and she still had not eaten. She told Hack and Inazuma to take control as she was going for her lunch. They told her no problem, in fact she could take the rest of the afternoon off and thanked her for all her planning. Little did they know this is exactly what she counted on happening._

 _Sabo was almost at the secluded beach that Koala had told him to meet her at. Him skipping the afternoon work would not raise any alarms as he often skipped tasks he felt were boring. In fact Sabo helping out for the morning had shocked Ivankov. Ivankov followed him around commenting on how manly he was while he carried the cargo. Sabo just had to walk down the path along the cliff and he would be there. It was a tiny beach with one palm tree that was surrounded by cliffs. You could not see the beach from the top of them. He could see why Koala thought this was a romantic place. He saw her on a picnic blanket under the shade of the tree. She was wearing a cute pink one piece swimsuit with frills on its straps and waist. He quickly changed into his swimming trunks and ran to her._

 _He made it, thought Koala. She was lying down on the picnic blanket resting from the morning's work. He lied right beside her, gave her a hug and started rambling about the harassment Ivankov had subjected him to that morning. Koala only partially paid attention to him, instead focusing on his masculine arm wrapped around her. She traced his bicep with her finger. It was finally one of the romantic dates she had dreamed about. Eventually he stopped talking about Ivankov and slowly guided his hands towards her breast. She slapped it. "First we eat, then we build a sandcastle."_

" _A sandcastle?" Sabo asked as they were finishing eating, "Are we not a little old for that?" She replied "Of course not. Besides, this will be the first sand castle I ever made." She paused a moment, "my childhood never gave me a chance." She looked sad. Sabo kissed her forehead and said "I'm sorry Koala, all of our childhoods are tragedies. The whole world is full of innocent people being robbed, extorted and killed. It's the damn world government and this age of pirates. This chaos must be stopped! And we will stop it." Koala smiled. They believed the exact same thing. "Yes sir!" she replied cheekily, "But that does not excuse you from sandcastle duty. If I tell you to do something cute and childish you do it, you got it." He smiled back and decided that for the rest of the day he would do what she told him to and exclaimed "Yes sir! Sorry sir, for ignoring an order, sir. Sir!"_

 _Sabo was sitting in the kneeling pose with Koala leaning on him as he gave her a massage. The ocean waves were gently lapping their legs. Behind them, just out of the waves reach, was a cute sandcastle with little pebbles and sea shells detailing where the windows and doors are. Sabo tried to convince Koala that they should build the biggest castle possible but she insisted quality was better than quantity. "Ouch, you found a knot", said Koala. "I'm on it", replied Sabo and he leaned right into it. The pain shot through her back. Koala was about to yell at Sabo, but then the knot was gone. He gently began kneaded her back again. She could get used to this. The date was perfect. She relaxed for another couple minutes until she decided it was time. Her heart began to race, could she go through with it? She could not chicken out, she wanted this. She stood up and told Sabo to straighten his legs and lean back._

 _Sabo asked "What's this about?" She told him "No talking either". She stood beside his feet and told him "I'm ready now". Sabo was confused. She reached for her swimsuit straps and brought her arms through them. She held the straps in her hands and began to slowly pull down. He gulped. His heart skipped a beat. Was she ready for sex? Up to this point he had only caressed her body and manually pleased himself. She had touched his cock a few times, but was still uncomfortable doing so. She continued to pull her swimsuit down. She was about to expose her nipples. She paused, pulled her straps back so that her swimsuit squished her breasts and continued to pull down. The swimsuit caught on her nipples and pulled them down. Finally they escaped causing her breasts to spring upwards and bounce a few times. Sabo gave a big grin._

 _Koala stopped. She was so nervous. She wanted to run away but wouldn't let herself to. She told Sabo to take off his swimsuit. She never seen a pair of clothing get taken off so fast. He laid back down, leaning with his elbows behind him, with Koala still standing at the end of her feet. This pose attenuated his ab muscles. She loved running her fingers over them and thought about the time she licked them. She began pulling again and slowly exposed her midriff. She watched Sabo's errect cock jolt up, down and side to side due to the waves pushing his body back and forth. She wondered how does something that long fit in her? Her swimsuit was now down to her bikini line. Her heart was fluttering because as she lowered it further she was exposing skin no one had ever seen. She stopped when her suit was just barely covering her sex. She looked at Sabo to see him staring at that area intently. She circled her hips a few times and his head moved following her movement. She chuckled at this. She took a deep breath and dropped her suit. She stepped out of it, put her feet on each side of his legs, and very slowly walked up Sabo's body making sure to sway her hips. She stopped when her feet were beside his waist. She looked at Sabo and smiled, she could tell he liked what he saw; though needless to say he never saw her smile because his eyes were focused elsewhere._

 _Sabo was staring right at Koala's sex; it outlined the blue sky behind it. She was naturally hairless. He was puzzled by the folds of skin that were peeking out of her sex; it was his first time seeing a lady's secrets. He could feel the blood flowing into his cock in anticipation. It was throbbing. He could not believe how sexy she was. She bent forward and kneeled on one knee. She looked incredibly nervous. She reminded him not to move, grabbed the shaft of his penis and brought her sex slowly to it. She tried to put it in her but struggled. She awkwardly shifted her body a few times to get herself aligned properly. She ended up leaning way forward causing her tits to accidentally slap Sabo's face. His tip touched her pussy's lips. She ever so slowly lowered herself onto it. She got him all the way in then raised and lowered herself two more times. It made her a little sore. She put her legs under herself to sit in the kneeling position with him still in her and sat up. She looked down at Sabo and gave a reserved smile. Sabo smiled back, he was also no longer a virgin._

 _Sabo said "I love you". Koala pinched his cheeks and said "You are only saying that because we are having sex. It does not count." She sat the a few more seconds then asked "What do we do now?" Sabo laughed and said "I don't know". Koala laughed back. She was happy Sabo was inexperienced also. Sabo suggested she lie beside her. She got off, lied on her side and he hugged her from behind. The waves of the ocean brushed against their bodies. "Sabo, promise you will be gentle. It will make me sore", Koala said nervously. Sabo promised. He slide his cock in her. He felt her gentle, warm and wet insides pressing his cock from every angle as he slowly began to pump. He kissed the back of her neck and brushed her one nipple as he hugged her, she moaned and whispered "It feels good". Koala took in the romantic sounds and sights of the ocean as they made love like this for a few minutes. Sabo was being gentle like he promised. This was more perfect than she had ever dreamed._

 _Their bodies moved in rhythm with each other. After another minute he whispered he was almost ready. Koala grabbed the hand that was previously fondling her breast, held it tight, and said she was ready. He picked up speed and deepened his thrusts. Koala's whole body felt ecstatic. Sabo started to pound her pretty hard, Koala bit her lip because she was at the limit for what she could handle for the day as she was getting pretty sore. He grabbed her waist and gave her three large thrusts that moved her whole body. He pulled out, put his cock over the side of her waist, and came. His seed landed on the side of her butt. He was panting hard, trying to catch his breath. His cum slowly slide down her butt cheeks and dropped into the ocean. He finally caught his breath, gave Koala a big hug, and said "I love you" again._

 _She responded "That confession still does not count."_

 _(flashback over)_

Sabo looked deep into Koala's eye and gave her an open mouth kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and explored it. Koala's felt like she was in heat. She took a step back, undid his belt and reached into his pants. She began to gently scratch his balls; she could feel his strong cock in her palm of her hands. She heard a quiet Mmmfufufu. Sabo grabbed her breasts again and gave them a good squeeze. This time she heard a louder Mmmfufufu. She looked up and there was Ivankov's giant heard looking over the barrels. He let out a loud Mmmfufufu, yelled "I got to tell everyone about this", and took off running. Koala ran after him yelling "Nooooooo".

Ivankov got back to the feast and yelled "Everyone listen up", Koala ran into the room after him still yelling "Noooooo", the whole room became silent. Ivankov started to say "I just saw Koala and Sabo ..." when a loud "Silence" interrupted him. Sabo had just arrived. A presence permeated the room. Koala saw some of the regular crew feel weak. Was this the Emperor's haki? Koala saw Ivankov look at Sabo strangely also. Sabo said "Everyone, Koala and I are dating. That is all you need to know". The presence dissipated and the room cheered up. Some people were shocked and others laughed. Ivankov said "Like hell that is all I need to know". He grabbed Koala's hand and dragged her out of the room saying "You are going to give me all the juicy details".


	3. Chapter 3 - Koala's First

"Arg, it's so hot. When we were assigned this mission I thought it would be fun" quibbed Koala. Sabo and Koala were instructed to deliver some medicine and supplies to some companions who were working deep in a jungle. They made the delivery and were about half the way back. Koala suspected Dragon thought he was doing them a favour by sending them on a romantic hike, but it was just too hot. "Just think about it. That team has been here a whole month searching for that Poneglyph".

"I know", replied Sabo, "researching a lost kingdom, fighting giant animals and eating exotic jungle food, what a dream job; too bad it is so hot. I'm just glad we are no longer carrying those backpacks". On the way to the camp they both wore giant backpacks stuffed with supplies. They both had on beige cargo pants with lots of pockets filled with personal supplies for the trip back, beige vests with a t-shirt underneath and safari hats. Sabo looked up and said "Wow, look at that". He jumped up the nearest tree's branches and grabbed a strange fruit. He yelled down "I see more" and he jumped back and forth from tree to tree grabbing all sorts of new fruit. "Hey Koala, follow me" he yelled and took off in one direction. Koala shook her head at his impulsiveness and ran after him.

A short distance latter Koala found Sabo sitting on a flat rock beside a little waterfall that was about twice her height. The trees were more spares here allowing some beams of sunlight to reach the very shallow pool formed underneath the waterfall. Sabo had grabbed his knife and napkin and was cutting up the various fruits he found. Koala counted, he found a dozen in total. They were of various shapes and colours. Koala picked up one that was red with black stripes and shaped like a bell. They looked much tastier than the rations they packed to eat. She said "we don't know if they are poisonous, you are trying them all first". He responded "sure, no problem".

They all were so delicious. Koala's favorite was a green one that was bright blue inside, it tasted like cotton candy. After finishing Sabo sat by the cliff that the waterfall fell from and leaned against it. He asked Koala to come join him. She snuck in beside him. He put his arm over her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. They talked about the interested companions they had just meet at the jungle camp. While talking about their musician Sabo noticed that Koala had fell asleep. He kissed her on her forehead and leaned back to rest for a while.

Koala was woken up by a small splash of water landing on her face. She felt much better after the snooze. She looked to her right and saw Sabo naked, standing in the waterfall facing away from her. His broad shoulders and muscular butt reminded her of one of the marble statues she saw in a rich city's grand plaza. She yelled "Hey, be careful, you woke me up". He jumped a foot in the air surprised by the sudden noise. He turned his head and said "Oh sorry." His usually curly hair lied flat on his head due to the streams of water flowing from its top down all over his body. The water did look enticing. She got up and took her sticky shirt off and told him she was joining him. He smiled. They had been dating for two months now, so they felt comfortable being naked around each other. She took off the rest of her clothes and walked under the water. She closed her eyes and felt the water slowly penetrate her hair, cooling off her head. The water flowed over her body making her feel five years younger. She stood there motionless as she let the waterfall give her a calm, constant massage on her head and shoulders. She took a deep breath and slowly forgot about the stifling hot weather.

She opened her eyes to see Sabo in front of her, also still in the waterfall. He had been watching her this whole time, and based on how hard he got she figured he liked what he seen. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then put his hands on her hips. "You are so beautiful. I'm so lucky you're mine", he told her. Koala's heart went doki doki. Sabo wrapped his arms around Koala's waist and they shared a deep passionate kiss under the waterfall.

They eventually broke the kiss and look at each other lovingly. Koala's doki doki feeling had spread to Sabo. They kissed each other a second time. Koala let Sabo explore her mouth with his tongue. He was very gentle. When they broke the kiss again Sabo maneuvered Koala so that she was in the gap between the waterfall and the cliff it fell from. She could see the jungle through a thin veil of falling water. Sabo got on one knee and kissed her nipple. He gently circled her other nipple with his finger as he sucked the first one. Koala's sex was getting ready to accept him. The more he licked, pressed, pulled and circled her the more her sex wanted him. He would occasionally switch the breast he caressed and licked.

Koala whispered into Sabo's ear "enough teasing". Sabo smiled, then sat down in the kneeling position and gave her sex a big lick. "What are you doing?" she yelled. He gave her another big lick. "No, stop it" she demanded. Sabo stood up and said "We have had sex five time know and I know you have not came. We need to fix that". Koala frowned and said "Don't worry about that, I don't need to." "Of course you don't need to, but you deserve to", he replied. Koala paused and said "but it's embarrassing". He looked at her in the eyes and calmly replied "Why would anything between us be embarrassing? Also I don't want a relationship where I am only pleased." He gave her a quick kiss and kneeled down again and began to lick her sex again. Koala stood there watching him, trying to figure out what to do.

But he was right. Why shouldn't she let this happen? She wondered what it would feel like. Being a member of the revolution army meant she never had the opportunity to please herself. She was either always with someone or in a place that was the opposite of romantic. She took a deep breath and relaxed. She leaned against the cliff, spread her legs wider and listened to the soothing water. Sabo looked up for a second and she smiled at him. He flicked her clitorus with his tongue a few times. Koala admitted to herself it felt good and let out a moan. They stayed like this for a while as he continued to lick and pet her sex; she would let out an occasional moan when it felt particularly good.

Koala's body slowly began in tingle with excitement. Sabo was taking his time, making sure to take breaks from licking to rub her inner thighs and butt. Sabo followed her sex's folds with his fingers. He opened them a bit and slipped his finger inside. He felt her warm and soft pressure. He began moving his finger in and out and lick her clitorus again. Koala was surprised, never did she think someone's finger would be in there. He was always pushing the boundaries without asking first. Her sex was responding to Sabo's caressing. It was like it had a mind of its own. It kept on getting more excited. She felt a tension building up in it. She realized she was going to cum soon. Her heart rate picked up in excitement. She did enjoy the fingering, but it was also a little distracting. She knocked on top of Sabo's head. He looked up and she told him to stop it. He stopped and continued to orally please her. The tension inside her continued to grow until she was almost ready.

She squated down an inch and pushed her pussy out so that it pressed against Sabo's face. Sabo took the hint and started to circle her clitorus harder with the tip of his tongue. Koala's sex was incredibly wet, she was reaching ecstasy. She played with her nipples and dreamed of Sabo lifting her in the air and fucking her hard. She started to whisper "Oh Sabo, oh Sabo, oh Sabo". Sabo did not slow down his oral stimulation. She felt her inner thighs shake and the pressure in her build up even more. She pushed her pussy harder against his face and started to yell "Yes, Sabo, Yes". Sabo grabbed her ass hard and continued to please her. She was so closed to exploding. She grabbed both sides of Sabo's face and yelled "Sabo, don't stop". Then her mouth opened to scream but she could not make a noise. She pushed Sabo away and felt a large release of pressure in her. She was gasping for air, her body was shaking, and all she could think of was of the pleasure.

It took a minute for Koala to catch her breath. Sabo stood up and Koala aggressively frenched kissed him. She could not believe how good cumming felt. She reached down and felt his cock. It was rock hard and throbbing. When she broke the kiss Sabo turned her around, put her hands against the cliff, and entered her. She was so wet that he had to look down to make sure he was in her. He began to thrust. Koala moaned her approval. He watched as each of his thrusts hit her butt causing it to jiggle. He gave it a little spank and began thrusting even harder. Before long he started to say "Oh Koala", "My god Koala" and "This is amazing" in random order over and over again without even realizing it. Koala moans had turned into the occasional high pitched gasp for air.

He grabbed both sides of her hips to thrust even harder. Each thrust shock Koala's whole body. All Sabo and Koala could think off was of the pleasure. He was close to exploding. He took a deep breath and pounded her as fast as he could. Koala arms trembled as her whole body just wanted more. Sabo's felt a huge buildup of pressure in his cock. He pulled it out and had six full cumshots all over her ass, followed by at least six smaller ones. Each shot sent a shockwave of pure bliss through his whole body. He rested his hand on her upper back as he was gasping for his breath. Koala finally relaxed her hands, which previously were clenching the cliff. The whole time that Sabo was cumming her sex was also exploding in pleasure. This explosion was much stronger than her first. She felt pure serenity after it finished.

She caught her breath and unconsciously said "Holy shit, that was amazing". Then Sabo caught his breath and looked down at Koala's ass and had to laugh. It was covered with his cum, which was much whiter and thicker than usual. He took his still hard cock and smacked her cum covered ass a few times with it, causing the cum to splatter a bit, while remarking "Wow, now that is an amazing sight". Koala turned her head to see what he was doing and also laughed. She asked "How in the hell did you cum that much?" Sabo shrugged. Koala paused and wondered out loud "Do you think it was those weird fruit?" Sabo slowly smiled, "I will grab a bunch more before we go home." Koala gave him a very little nod with a sly smile. Sabo continued "That was amazing" and smacked her ass with his cock again. Koala quickly stood up, spun around and slapped his cock hard causing Sabo to wince. She smiled seeing his pain thinking he deserved it and walked back under the waterfall to rinse off. She stayed under it for a minute thinking about how her explosions felt. Sabo followed her into the waterfall and they shared another long passionate kiss with the water falling all over and around them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Koala's Treat

Koala was in the store holding the two articles of clothing and just could not make up her mind which to buy when she heard a voice behind her. "Koala?" It was Robin! Dropping the cloths Koala spun around and give Robin a big jumping hug. Robin was so dear to Koala. At first when Robin joined the Revolutionaries Koala thought she was aloof and distant. However, after some time she realized she observed people really well. With some effort she got Robin to open up and was amazed at her advise. Robin knew what her peers were thinking, their underlying values better than they did, and could predict what they would do next. "What are you doing here?" asked Koala. Robin replied "We just made port and will be here a couple of days, what about you?" "I'm here with Sabo" said Koala. Robin smiled, "Luffy will be so happy. I'll go tell him." Koala was concerned, she knew Sabo would run off to Luffy instantly if he found out; it took her so much effort to get them here alone. "No" Koala quickly responded, "Please, don't do that until tomorrow" requested Koala. Thinking for a moment Robin eventually agreed.

Then Koala heard another voice behind her. "Oh my, this one lingerie you were looking at is scandalous. Perchance are you trying to seduce someone?" How did this happen? Nami had picked up the two sets of lingerie she was looking at. Koala turned beat red out of embarrassment. Nami continued, "It will take more than this to get Sabo to look at you as more than just a friend." Koala was offended, Nami was treating her like she was a kid. Without thinking she retorted "I'll have you know we have been dating for three months already". Nami froze solid in shock, "Really?" "Yes, and everyone in the revolutionary army knows" confidently responded Koala. Nami's face went from shock to mischievous and asked "Have you?" Koala stepped back and blushed. "How is he?" Nami further pried. Why would she tell Nami about their sex life? Nami pressed on "You said three months, right? I bet you have done it at least a dozen times. Tell me your tricks." Koala was so embarrassed and was about to run out the store. Robin let out a little chuckle, "Nami, stop teasing her." Koala jumped and hugged Robin, "Help me Robin". Robin smiled and said "I bet you planning on giving him your first blowjob tonight?" Koala yelled "Robin" and let go of her. How did Robin figure that out based on this conversation? Koala could not keep secrets from her. "Robin, what do I do?"

"Well first let's figure out your clothing". Robin grabbed the two lingerie sets from Nami. The first was the scandalous one Nami mentioned. It had about ten different straps and would barely cover her secrets. Koala knew Sabo would love it. The second was pink and had lots of frills. "Koala, choose the one you will feel most sexy in." Grabbing the scandalous one Robin asked "You sure? I meant the one you would feel sexy in, not what Sabo wants." Robin knew Koala too well, she took the pink one. "But Robin, what about tonight? I want to do it but don't know what to do?" asked Koala. Smiling Nami responded, "Oh Koala, let's talk. I got lots of advice for you". "Nami, with who?" Koala asked. Nami explained "Oh don't worry, no one in my current crew. In fact with no one since I joined Luffy. But before Luffy I was in a dark place. I would do anything to steal money, even give blowjobs to nobles to gain access to their house. I got good at them, and it seemed that if I was good enough they would not even call the Marines about being robbed. I'm not proud of those days, but let me use this experience to benefit a friend." Koala was shocked and replied "Oh Nami, I didn't know". Nami snappily replied "Don't Oh Nami me. I learned from my mistakes and promised not to be manipulated by men again. Tomorrow when we party I will want all the details about you and Sabo. Now go buy that lingerie and I'll buy this one". Nami picked up the scandalous lingerie. "But why do you need that?" asked Koala. Robin responded for Nami "She will wear that around our room in the evenings. I'm used to it."

Koala and Sabo were having dinner at a little restaurant a couple blocks off the main street. Koala had asked around regarding the best place to eat seafood crepes off the beaten path. Seafood crepes was the local delicacy. Sabo was very excited when he heard what they were eating, "It's two of my favorite foods combines" was his initial response. Koala couldn't help but to think of the tips Nami gave her instead of listening to Sabo. How could she possibly do such things? Robin had just as many tips as Nami. Robin even promised her sex tips tomorrow. Nami was very interested in this saying she was a virgin, Koala could not believe that she was one. Koala barely noticed when Sabo had changed the subject and asked if this was the town where the Nobel they saved the life of, and who was secretly been sending the revolutionary army money since, lived. Koala smiled and said "Yes, in fact after lunch we were going over to his house. He gave us permission to use his private garden today since he was away on work." Sabo laughed, "Koala, you are such a planner, I have never put that much thought into a date." Koala gave a reserved chuckle and replied "I noticed."

Sabo was poking a stick into at the pool in the center of the garden while Koala set up a little afternoon tea set filled with three layers of little sandwiches and cakes. Koala smiled, her tea set was so cute. Then she took out a second picnic basket with four full sized sandwiches in it and put it on the chair that Sabo was going to sit. She was not going to have him eat all her delicacies in one bite and not taste them. Koala turned to Sabo and asked if Sabo missed swimming. He admitted that he did. She quickly took off her shirt and skirt. Under it was her swimsuit. She jumped in the pool and started to splash him. Sabo yelled "no fair", to which she responded by splashing him more and calling him an anchor. She did a back float and asked Sabo what his plans were after all the fighting stops. Thinking for a minute he responded that he would find a town that needed some protection and settle down there for a while, though he would want to go on adventures also. "What are your plans?" he asked back. Smiling, she said as long as she was with him she would be happy. Sabo responded "Of course we will be together". Doki doki went her heart, he had no clue how happy he just made her. She loved him. She knew she made the right decision in dating him. "Sabo, I love you.", she responded. Sabo's fish eyes almost jumped out of his head in panic. Gulping to calm his nerves he replied "I love you to". This time it counted, she concluded. She was ready to make him feel special. Getting out of the pool she told Sabo "Don't dare touch the food while I change".

Koala came back wearing a sleek black cocktail dress. Normally she would never wear a pure black outfit but Robin insisted. It sure did caught Sabo's attention, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He walked up, wrapped his hands around her and they shared a long kiss. Koala pinched his cheeks and said it was snack time. They walked to the table and Koala opened Sabo's basket. Koala was right, he ate all the sandwiches in under a minute. After he ate them she poured the tea and they both nibbled on the delicacies. They talked about what type of island they would like to eventually live on. Koala could not believe they were talking about living together. Eventually Koala got up and slowly walked over the Sabo. Sabo eyes kept on following her body up and down. She felt very sexy. Sabo stood up and they shared another long kiss.

Sabo's heart was racing, Koala was so gorgeous. If he had known she would be this dressed up he would of dressed up a bit himself. As they kissed Koala slipped her hands down his pants. Gently she scratched has balls. It made Sabo feel aroused. She licked his face which caught Sabo by surprise, this was much more frisky than she usually was. She undid his belt and took off his shirt. She pulled his pants and underwear down and took a step back. Sabo was so muscular. He could effortlessly pick her up into the air, but not today. Koala grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head. "Hot damn", Sabo exclaimed seeing her lingerie for the first time. She had changed her mind and took the scandalous set that Nami bought. She was glad she did once she saw Sabo look at her totally different than usual. After doing a slow spin she walked over to Sabo, touched the tip of his erect penis and kissed him again. Sabo grabbed her breasts and fondled them as Koala massaged his cock for a while. He commented that this outfit drove him nuts. They kissed each other passionately.

Koala took a deep breath and kneeled down. Looking up she saw the surprise on Sabo's face. Grabbing his butt she pulled him close to her and used the tip of her tongue to gently pushed his balls around. Each push shock Sabo's legs. Sabo let out big gasps for air as she followed the line between his balls with her tongue's tip. Seeing Sabo's expression of delight she pushed her tongue between his balls separating them a little bit. Sabo's whole body shook. He exclaimed "Wow! Koala, That's amazing. How do you know to do that?" Koala replied "I'll tell you later, but don't worry, this is my first time. Just relax as I please you." Sabo smiled and said "Ok, but I'm interested in the story behind this." Koala continued to pleasure Sabo's balls for a while, watching his cock get harder and harder.

Sabo stood in excitement as Koala grabbed his shaft and very slowly licked from its bottom all the way to the top. He responded with a slow "oh my god". She did it a second time then Looked Sabo in the eyes and flicked his tip with her tongue several times. Sabo could not explain how special he felt, he watched her begin licking around the rim of his cock's tip. His cock pulsed with excitement. Sabo wanted it to be in her mouth so bad. She kissed its rim. Sabo was aching for her to suck it. Tilting her head so Sabo could see, she opened her mouth and slowly put his cock inside it. Sabo heart raced. He watched as her beautiful face slowly moved back and forth around his cock.

Wow, his cock was salty like the sea, just as the girls warned, thought Koala. They even made her rinse her mouth with seawater a while to prepare. His cock kept on getting harder and Sabo kept on breathing heavier. With the tips of her fingers she began scratching his balls as she continued to move his cock in and out of her mouth. She felt an adrenaline rush, this was really happening. Occasionally she would take it out of her mouth to smile at Sabo. Sabo began to breathe really heavy. Feeling his cock pulsate, Koala moved it in and out faster. Sabo started to say "fuck, fuck, fuck". Sucking hard she moved as fast as she could, Sabo said "I'm I'm, cum…"

Koala was surprised by how fast his seed pumped out of his cock. She kept her mouth sealed over it. The gooey cum filled her mouth. It tasted like electricity. Previously Koala was concerned she would gag, but it was not as bad as she feared. Sabo watched Koala intently. Continuing to suck his cock she slowly removed it from her mouth, making a little smacking sound when it left her mouth. Koala Opened her mouth so that Sabo could see his milky white cum pooled on her tongue. Sabo's heart skipped a beat. He felt amazing. Using her tongue Koala pushed the cum out of her mouth. Sabo watched in amazement as it slowly slid down her chin. Koala wondered what Sabo was thinking when she heard him say "oh fucking yes". Grabbing the hair on the top of her head with one hand he moved her head back a little bit. With his other hand he vigorously pleased himself again. He started to moan very loudly. Koala opened her mouth wide and watched as he ejaclulated into and around it for a second time. She was confident Sabo liked her special treat.


End file.
